


Discoveries

by KaliJoKu (Kalikuks)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Hair Pulling, Kink Discovery, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/KaliJoKu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink hadn't meant to tug so harshly on Koujaku’s hair tie to get it loose, nor had Koujaku been aware he was capable of making such a noise in response to the rough treatment of his hair.</p><p>-- -- -- -- -- -- </p><p>Started out as a "Send Me a Number + Pairing Prompt fulfilment", might turn into a series of one shots about MinKou discovering more about each other in both sexy and cute ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hair Pulling pt 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vein/gifts).



Relationships were new territory for the both of them. Koujaku had never really stayed pinned down to any one of his partners, if they could even be considered as such, and while Mink had had a fiancee at one point in time it’d been arranged. Both of them knew, and acknowledged, that they were basically flying blind into this whole thing. 

Sure, Koujaku knew how to charm women into his bed easily, but Mink was Mink, and this was hopefully something deeper and long term. It was nice having something other than a one night stand for once, if he was being honest, and for reasons more than just the sex. 

Part of it was the fact that this whole thing let them both in on things that no one else would have ever known about each other. Mink needing reading glasses and enjoying nothing more than quiet evenings sitting together on the couch for one. Or the fact Koujaku loved having his hair played with during those quiet evenings. Little things like that. 

It was surprisingly easy how they’d slipped into a sort of domestic existence around one another. Koujaku still ran Benishigure, but he’d settled his thoughts on moving his hairstyling business into an actual building, having talked it over with Mink one rainy afternoon. Scratch still existed with Mink as it’s head, but with Toue long dead Mink had confessed to not really needing them any more, and had expressed the desire to retire from it soon. He was surprisingly good at making homemade bracelets and other such crafts, Koujaku having watched Mink create one at the table while he himself puttered around the kitchen to make dinner. 

Discoveries like these were punctuated within their every days together, and even their nights. Having one constant partner, especially one that he was slowly and surely beginning to trust fully, made Koujaku bolder in their bedroom exploits. He’d never had the chance to experiment before, especially when keeping up the role of perfect gentleman in front of the women he’d wooed into his bed. Granted, everything new was approached with shyness, not only on his but surprisingly on Mink’s end too, neither really knowing how to broach certain subjects just yet.

Which meant a lot of things were discovered by sheer accident. 

The first time it ever happened, both had been lost in the moment. Passion and lust had overridden their thoughts with the demand to be free of their clothing as fast as possible, shoving each other into the walls on the way to the bedroom. Mink hadn't meant to tug so harshly on Koujaku’s hair tie to get it loose, nor had Koujaku been aware he was capable of making such a noise in response to the rough treatment of his hair. Koujaku only pulled away from their current kiss and stared in bewilderment at Mink, face a shade of red that put his kimono to shame. 

Mink was the first to break the awkward silence, cupping Koujaku’s heated face in one hand with a softly spoken, “…You okay, Red?”” 

“I’m fine.” Koujaku refused to meet Mink’s gaze until Mink kissed him softly, which seemed to coax out more of an answer, “I was just taken by surprise, that’s all.” 

“I’ll be more careful.” and Mink would have left it there, would have continued on as normal if Koujaku hadn't interrupted the next kiss by avoiding it entirely. 

“W-wait.” if possible, Koujaku’s face seemed an even deeper red than before, “You… don’t have to be…”

Mink only furrowed his eyebrows, and Koujaku licked his lips nervously, fingers twitching to bunch up the fabric of Mink’s shirt. Mink wanted nothing more to chase Koujaku’s tongue with his own, but he’d at least give him the chance to speak his mind first. 

“I.. uh, I kind of liked it.” Mink would have missed the softly spoken admission entirely if he hadn't been so close to Koujaku in the first place. 

“…Liked what, Red?” he was being a little mean, he knew, but teasing Koujaku was entirely too easy to do.

Mink was rewarded with a glare, and Koujaku’s lips on his not too long after, before Koujaku pulled away again after nipping Mink’s bottom lip, “You know exactly what I mean.” 

“Even so, I’d still like to hear you ask properly.” 

Koujaku’s eyes narrowed at him, and Mink took it as an invitation to dip his hands down to Koujaku’s ass and pull him forwards. Their neglected and half hard erections were still trapped under too many layers of fabric between them, but the limited contact of merely brushing against one another had Koujaku groaning with need. 

“Koujaku…” each syllable of his name was drawn out in the low rumble of Mink’s voice, the sound making the other man swallow hard after drawing in a shaky breath. 

“I…um… pull my hair?” 

“That wasn't that convincing, Red.” Mink rolled his hips and Koujaku cursed softly at the friction, “You can do better than that.” 

“…Please pull my hair?” 

Mink only shook his head, clearly amused, and ignored the embarrassed glare Koujaku was sending him. He did however trail a hand up Koujaku’s body, fingers soon twining into Koujaku’s loose and pleasantly silky hair. 

“We’ll have to work on the ‘asking’ part later.” and Koujaku found himself swallowing hard at the promise in Mink’s voice. 

Mink’s fingers played with the strands of hair between them, quite enjoying the softness of the dark locks before he suddenly gripped and pulled. Taking advantage of Koujaku’s surprise, he steered him by his hair further down the hall, soon effectively trapping Koujaku between himself and the nearest wall once again in impatience. The resulting noise that left Koujaku’s mouth at the sudden tug to his hair had admittedly put the one he’d made beforehand to shame, and the angle Mink had tugged his hair had him bearing his neck. Mink of course wasted no time in taking advantage of that, and pressed kisses along the expanse of it, glad Koujaku had shed his neckpiece long ago.

Koujaku himself only rolled his hips against Mink’s, hissing at the pleasant sting of the grip still tight in his hair. Soon the little sighs and moans he was making were swallowed by Mink when he lifted his head to claim Koujaku’s lips, kissing him breathless. Even with the distractions of the friction of Mink’s hips against his and the sloppy kisses shared between them, Koujaku still diligently worked to rid them both of their clothes, managing to rid himself of his kimono and start on getting Mink out of his pants. 

“Think there’s actually a possibility we’re going to make it to the bedroom tonight?” Koujaku’s voice was nothing but a breathy pant when Mink finally let up on the kiss, amusement lacing it between the soft pleasured groans, “I like the walls and the floor, I really do, but the bed would be great.”

Mink hummed in agreement before pulling away, his hand leaving Koujaku’s hair and smirking in amusement at the pout the other man gave him at the loss. Mink nodded towards the direction of the bedroom after taking in Koujaku’s state of undress with a predatory expression.

“After you, Red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be a little ficlet but it's turning into something bigger...


	2. Hair Pulling pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the first chapter!

Moving to the bed had been an incredibly wonderful idea.

The sheets proved to be a good anchor to Koujaku, clenched in his fists as they were, pressed face down into the bed as he himself was. Mink had taken to Koujaku’s newfound like of having his hair pulled with ease, and seemed to enjoy it almost as much as Koujaku did, if the hand still gripping the silky locks was any indication. Sometimes he’d tug Koujaku up to press awkwardly angled but no less hungry kisses to his mouth, which Koujaku relished almost as much as the pull and press of Mink’s cock, only to be shoved back down and pressed to the bed again. 

“S-shit.” Koujaku bit his lip to prevent a particularly loud moan from escaping when Mink moved his free hand down to tease Koujaku’s cock. 

Mink let his hand linger there, stroking it painfully slow every so often, a contrast to the steady rhythm of his hips. Koujaku only writhed under him for more friction, bucking down into Mink’s grip and back to meet his cock. Mink only huffed a laugh at the action.

“Who knew something as simple as this—“ Mink suddenly tugged roughly at Koujaku’s hair, pulling his head up and causing him to keen in surprise, smirking when Koujaku’s cock twitched in his grip, “would excite you so much?”

“W-who knew you’d— ngh— take such advantage of it?” Koujaku bit back playfully.

Koujaku rolled his hips back against Mink to meet the next thrust, grinning when it earned him a bit of a louder grunt then usual from his normally quiet lover. Mink only bent further over Koujaku, pressing kisses to his shoulders, a quick snap of his hips burying himself deep in Koujaku. Of course Koujaku could only choke out a moan, followed closely by a whine when he realized Mink had stopped moving and had taken his hand off Koujaku’s cock. 

“Fuck. C’mon babe, I was close….” Koujaku made an attempt to roll his hips back, to grind against Mink to convince him of continuing, however all the action got him was a tug to his hair that had him bearing his neck.

Mink only continued to press kisses to Koujaku’s skin, smirking against it when Koujaku whined and wriggled against him for more friction. Mink let Koujaku have some reprieve in the form of a very pointed grind of his hips, his cock teasing Koujaku’s prostate, and he’d be lying if the high pitched keen of need Koujaku made in response was nothing short of pleasing to his ears. 

“I just want to play with this a little more, Red.” Mink purred into Koujaku’s ear, his grip loosening in his hair briefly to run his hand soothingly through it, “You make the best noises when your hair is pulled.” 

Mink proved his point when the rough sting of Koujaku’s hair being gripped in a fist prickled along his scalp, keening when Mink tugged it hard. Mink took the chance to keep Koujaku making noises, grinding his hips against Koujaku’s ass to tease him, just barely putting pressure on Koujaku’s prostate. If he didn't continue though, Koujaku was sure he’d lose his mind.

“P-please.” Koujaku raised himself more, pressing his back to Mink’s chest, slinging an arm back around to tangle a hand in Mink’s hair, “Just, ngh, let me come…”

“So needy tonight, Red.” Mink teased, voice low in Koujaku’s ear, “You must really want it bad.”

“Fuck… Mink…” Koujaku groaned at another insistent little tug to his hair, “Please…”

“I’m starting to like making you beg.” the promise in Mink’s voice alone was enough for a shiver of anticipation to make it’s way down Koujaku’s spine, “We’ll have to explore that later.”

Koujaku found himself nodding, attempting to roll his hips back against Mink’s once more for the much sought friction. His movement was answered this time, Mink shoving Koujaku’s front down to pin him to the bed again, fist still full of his silky hair. Finally Mink picked up the pace again, Koujaku moving back to meet his thrusts best he could, panting between drawn out moans and hitches of breath. 

Since neither of Mink’s hands were free, what with one still being tangled in Koujaku’s hair and the other gripping his hip, Koujaku snuck a hand down to his cock. Koujaku moved his free hand up near his face, biting his thumb to stifle his own moans as he stroked himself in time to Mink’s thrusts, always just a tad embarrassed how his voice sounded when he was getting close. 

“What are you doing that for?” Mink’s voice was suddenly in Koujaku’s ear, “I like hearing you come undone, Koujaku.”

Mink gave one final tug to Koujaku’s hair, forcing Koujaku’s head up so he could no longer stifle his cry as he came suddenly and messily into his own hand. Mink’s grip finally left his hair, and Koujaku could only whine and moan lowly as the pace of Mink’s hips turned erratic as he continued to fuck him through his orgasm. Soon Mink stilled, moaning low into Koujaku’s ear as he came inside. 

Kisses were peppered along Koujaku’s shoulders as both of them came down from their high, Mink soon pulling out of Koujaku entirely which caused the crinkling of Koujaku’s nose as he felt cum start to trickle down his leg. Koujaku heard Mink huff a laugh at him as his weight left his back, and soon the other man returned to him with tissues, helping him to clean up. After that was done, the two made themselves comfortable, both of them sitting up against the headboard for a smoke. Koujaku having opened the window to let the smoke out and let the cool night air in.

“…I can’t even begin to imagine the state my hair is in right now.” Koujaku muttered after a while of comfortable silence passed, blushing as his free hand began to comb through the tangles in his hair.

Koujaku could feel Mink’s gaze on him as he fussed with his hair from where he’d settled himself next to Koujaku, and eventually Koujaku sighed and removed his hand from his head.

“It looks as hopeless as it feels, doesn't it?” Koujaku said before taking another drag of his cigarette, pouting at the thought that his hair was a complete and utter mess.

Mink himself was only gazing at Koujaku with a tinge of amusement in his eyes, his pipe resting against his lips, and in response to that gaze Koujaku scowled. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing is.” Mink answered, “But you’re fussing over nothing, Red.”

Mink shifted closer and draped an arm around Koujaku’s shoulders and pulled him closer, effectively silencing any retort as the other man blushed all the way to his ears at the sudden action. Mink would never cease to find the fact that Koujaku’s face seemed to flare up like a firetruck the most at the simplest forms of intimacy. He rubbed Koujaku’s arm soothingly before he continued.

“Your hair always looks good, Red.” Mink’s voice was a low, soothing rumble, “Sexy even. Especially after we fuck.”

Mink would be lying if he didn't enjoy the way Koujaku blinked up at him with wide eyes before turning his now tomato red face away from him in sheer embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might turn this fic into a series of little one shots exploring MinKou discovering little things about each other as their relationship develops. It's not going to be sexy things all the time there will be cute things too.


End file.
